


I Love You, Ikki~Kun

by Pikachuthunder21



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachuthunder21/pseuds/Pikachuthunder21
Summary: Akito  loves Ikki. Ikki saves Akito.
Relationships: Minami Itsuki | Ikki/Wanajima Akito, Wanijima Agito/Wanijima Akito
Kudos: 8





	I Love You, Ikki~Kun

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at schools one day, so I just decided to write this. Enjoy.

A happy-go-lucky Akito sat on the bed in Itsuki Minami's room. Ikki’s bed, but the shorter boy had yet to get his own room, so he was staying in Ikki’s until the sisters of the Noyamano residence figured something out. The crow simply gazed at the humming little shark that had taken over his bed. Well, actually, Ikki could easily sit on the bed as well since the other boy didn’t take up much space, seeing how he was so small, but the crow didn’t feel like being clung to at the moment. 

Ikki, despite the popular belief of most, wasn’t an idiot...ok, maybe he was a bit of an idiot, but he at least wasn’t stupid enough to believe finding a room for the blue-haired, eyepatch-wearing boy would take this long. He knew that that bitch Mikan must have had something to do with this, since she didn’t stop teasing him about his “passionate hook-up” with Akito after the latter kissed him while they fell from the sky. Ikki could still feel the kiss and shivered every time he remembered that terrifying moment. It didn’t help that he didn’t know at the time that Agito and Akito were two entirely different entities that inhabited the same body, so to him, at that moment, he had been kissed by a violent psychopath who had suddenly turned cute and sweet. Boy, was he glad that Akito explained that he and Agito were two different beings, otherwise it would have haunted him for the rest of his life.

Ikki was awoken from his thoughts as he was suddenly being pulled onto his bed and was forced to sit next to the very same boy he had been thinking about. Said boy held onto his arm with a surprisingly strong grip. “Ikki~kun! Why didn’t you come to the bed? There was plenty of room.” Ikki tensed a bit at the boy’s words, before finding the best answer he could come up with. “I...uh...just thought you could...um…have the bed to yourself for a while...” 

For a moment, Ikki thought this would actually work, as Akito looked to have believed him. At least, that was until Akito’s smile slowly dissipated as he switched the eyepatch from his right eye to his left. It took only a moment before Agito’s voice sounded from the previously calm boy before him. “What’s the matter, Crow? Scared to sit next to a pretty boy? Not that I’m surprised, I’d be embarrassed too if my dick was so small that it could easily snap off if you stuck it in anything!~” The shark-like boy had a sharp smirk on his face as he insulted the pink-cheeked crow. 

“HEY!” The crow went to grab the bluenette, but swiftly found himself face planting into the bed as the other boy managed to evade capture by expertly leaping away. He giggled mockingly and ran out of the room through the window, the AT’s on his feet having seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The crow called out for the shark to come back, but the sinister male continued to speed away. Ikki slammed his fist against the frame with an angry pout on his face as he watched the rapidly retreating figure get further away. Suddenly, a shiver ran down his spine. He didn’t know why, but his gut was telling him that something bad was going to happen. So, the raven grabbed his AT’s, put them on, and rode as fast as he could to catch the boy, Mikan’s angrily ranting voice yelling in the background.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Agito finally stopped and panted while chuckling to himself. He looked around and immediately recognised the secluded rooftop he and Akito would always sit on to look at the stars above. ‘it's been so long since we’ve been up here.’ Akito’s calm voice resonated from the confines of he and Agito’s shared mindscape. “It hasn’t been that long'' Agito replied back aloud, “It’s only been about a month.” ‘But it just feels like longer’ Akito sighed. 

Agito sat down and stared at the starry night with a sharp gaze. He switched the eyepatch so that Akito could see it instead. Akito smiled kindly as he looked up at the beautiful sky. “Does it still bother you?” ‘Does what still bother me?” Agito asked, him being the one within the mindscape now. “You know. That Ikki~kun is the little bird that rescued us from the well?” Akito replied with a small giggle. Agito scoffed, ‘of course it bothers me that the fucking dumbass crow had to be the one to save us...but…’ “Hm?” Akito hummed in question, blinking his eye in innocent confusion, “but what?”

Agito hesitated before replying, ‘but as long as you're happy, as long as you feel safe and protected, as long as you have someone to protect you even if I’m gone or if you no longer need me, then I’m ok with it…’ Akito was silent for a moment as he looked at the sky with a sorrowful expression. “Agito...don’t say-” but before he could finish his sentence, Akito tensed up as he heard a metallic sound behind him. He trembled lightly as he turned his head to look over his shoulder. There, standing beside a large, spherical cage with a smirk on his face, was the Shinjuku Crocodile himself, and the older brother of Akito/Agito, Kaito Wanajima. “I thought I might find you up here, little brother~” Kaito said with an abnormally kind tone. 

Akito shivered at the tone while Agito was yelling at him in their mind to let him out so he could ‘fuck up that silver haired bastard!’ Akito said in a quiet and shaky voice, “Kaito…” Said male smirked and placed out his hand, saying in the same kind tone, “come here~ It’s time to go back in your cage~” Akito whimpered, “b-but...I-I-” Kaito’s voice became lower. “I hope you realize that I still have to punish you, but if you come here right now, I promise it won’t be as severe.”

Neither Akito nor Agito believed that for a second, but Akito didn’t want Kaito to get any more mad than he already was, that would just make things worse. So, with the slightest hint of hesitation, Akito started walking towards Kaito with his head down. However, before he could get even five feet away from his Aniki (for anyone that doesn’t know, “aniki” means older brother or big brother), he suddenly felt his feet leave the ground. His eye was closed so when he opened it, he looked up to see his savior. He blushed a little when he saw that the person who swept him off his feet was Ikki. He looked down and blushed a bit darker while smiling lightly at the fact that he was being held like a bride. He giggled a little on the inside after Agito groaned from slight embarrassment.

“No need to worry! Your savior has arrived!” Ikki exclaimed in an over dramatic hero voice. Akito hugged Ikki and shoved his face into his chest. “Ikki~kun…” 

Kaito glared at the crow and growled. “Unhand my little brother this instant you little bastard!” Ikki, after getting over the warm feeling that had spread throughout his body when Akito hugged him, stared at Kaito with a blank expression. He then stuck his tongue out, “Nuh uh!” Then he sped away as fast as he could, a shocked Kaito being left behind. “...WHY YOU LITTLE-”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take too long for Ikki and Akito to get back to the Noyamano residence, and once they did, Ikki snuck into his room and placed Akito beside him on the bed. Once he sat down, Akito immediately hugged him. “Ikki~kun! Thank you for saving me!” Ikki blushed a bit but didn’t really feel the need to push Akito off. The boy went through enough tonight. Allowing the shorter to hug him was the least he could do. 

He was a bit shocked when he felt Akito press his lips onto his own, but at this point, it’s not like Ikki could really be surprised. He was more surprised with the fact that he kissed back. Akito was too, but it wasn’t like he was going to refuse a chance at having Ikki kiss him back.

After a bit, Ikki felt Akito’s mouth open slightly, so he did the only logical option and stuck his tongue in the opened mouth, causing a small and cute squeak to sound from the shorter boy. Their makeout session lasted a few minutes, with a few small breaks so they could breathe, before they stopped and panted. The eyepatch-wearing boy panted with teary eyes while the crow simply sighed a bit at the loss of Akito's soft lips. Before long, Akito smiled slightly as he nuzzled into Ikki’s chest and yawned. “Ikki~kun…”

Ikki smiles slightly and pets Akito’s head, “Tired?” Akito nodded, which was all Ikki needed to see before he layed both of them on the bed, cradling the boy in his arms. Ikki pulled the blanket over both of them and cuddled Akito into his chest.

Akito nudged Ikki slightly, and when he did, said crow looked into the bluenette’s loving gaze. “I love you, Ikki~kun,” the tired shark purred out. Ikki felt his cheeks blush slightly as a strange warmth simmered within his heart. He smiled at the small, adorable, cat-like boy cradled in his arms.

“I love you too, Akito.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of disappointed that there isn't a lot of Air Gear fanfictions around. It's a bit disappointing.


End file.
